Sweet Daisuke
by Efils God
Summary: My latest Daikeru work. A songfic once again, with ex Soundgarden singer Chris Cornell's "Sweet Euphoria." I hope you like dark fics.


*********Sweet Daisuke***********  
  
Notes: Finally getting away from the rapidly declining in quality digidarkness series and writing for everyone else (months ago), I wrote this. It's a songfic using "Sweet Euphoria" by Chris Cornell, formerly of Soundgarden. Some of the lyrics weren't in the book correctly, so a couple of the lines are by ear and may not be exact. In the fic, Daisuke is 16, Yamato is 19, and the rest are easy enough from there. Song lyrics appear in _italics._  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither the song nor the Digimon characters that appear in this fic.  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Sweet Daisuke  
  
Daisuke smiled as he turned the corner of the sidewalk and saw the one he loved waiting for him. Takeru stood in front of the little restaurant that had become their spot in the past few months. When he looked at Takeru's face, however, Daisuke saw a look of shock rather than a smile. He heard the sounds of tires screeching as if someone was trying to make a turn at ninety miles per hour. Looking to the street where he now saw Takeru's eyes were fixed upon, Daisuke hardly had a chance to see the three guns pointing out the window of the car before one of the hundreds of bullets shot went speeding into his head.   
  
There were screams from everywhere. Daisuke's body wobbled and fell to the ground as Takeru ran towards him. When Takeru got to it, the body laid bleeding on the pavement, surrounded by glass. The inside of the shop Daisuke had been standing in front of was destroyed, but Takeru couldn't care less about this. he knelt down and picked up Daisuke's body, now sure that he was dead, crying into it. Pain and shock surged through Takeru. To him, this was unbearable. This was someone he would've died for. But it wasn't his body bleeding into Daisuke's arms, it was the other way around. The way he had always tried to keep it from becoming back in the digital world. As far as Takeru was concerned, Daisuke was so much a part of him that his death may as well have been Takeru's own as well. This moment seemed like the end of everything to him.  
  
_Sweet euphoria mine is the heart you own  
You lost the grace of the hands that harm you  
In the daze of a thousand yawns_  
  
"The drive-by that occured four days ago in Odaiba has now been confirmed to have been a gang related incident. Seven were left dead when the 'Kami No Bakery' was riddled with bullets on Saturday. Several ounces of Cocaine and twelve men suspected of having local mafia ties were found inside. In other news, Japan's economy is-" Yamato turned off the television. Mr. Ishida looked over at his oldest son, back from college for Daisuke's funeral.  
  
"You know, your brother's been staying here for awhile and he's hardly left his room since it happened. If you want to see him, I have a feeling you're going to have to go in there." Yamato didn't say anything in response. Instead, he sighed and got up, heading for Takeru's room. Fearing he might not be let if in he knocked, Yamato flung the door open and walked in.   
  
"Yamato!" A smile crossed Takeru's face. He sat up on the bed he'd been laying on.  
  
"Hey, bro. I've been here for a few hours, but you didn't come out of your room, so..."  
  
I'm really glad to see you, Yama-chan. You're the only person I really feel I can talk to now that Hikari's moved away." Yamato sat down next to Takeru.  
  
"I really feel sorry for you. He was my friend and this is painful for me and all, but I understand that it isn't the same."  
  
"Your sympathy is nice to have. I only wish it helped me." Takeru was holding back tears throughout the conversation.  
  
"I'll try my best to help you while I'm here." Yamato hugged his little brother, who began to wimper in his arms. Takeru found that his brother seem to be the one thing that seperated Daisuke's death from his own.  
  
_Lost my love, as it is I'm truly gone  
In your mourning I will sleep  
Fire on an open palm_  
  
Takeru was once again alone in his room. Yamato and their father had gone out to dinner, and Takeru wasn't interested. He had only eaten enough to survive in the past four days. In his hands, he held a picture of Daisuke. He saw so much of himself in that picture. Daisuke had become Takeru's life in the past year. Takeru needed something to bring him back to reality, back to life. His father's answer, Takeru knew, would be religion, and he'd never been a strong believer in the church. That is to say not since Daisuke, who was agnostic, had entered his life. Hikari and the rest of her family had moved to Osaka, and their friendship had diminished. Therefore, Takeru looked only to his brother for a reason to go on. Takeru wanted Yamato to give him the strength to live through this. He knew that he wasn't really even grieving for Daisuke yet. Takeru recognized that he was still going through his own death, trying to find a way to live on after all that defined him was gone. And to think that Daisuke's funeral was only a day away.  
  
_Death for Jesus and plastic armies  
Wouldn't bring me back again  
Sweet as ether eyes I'm blind to them_  
  
The speeches at Daisuke's funeral were nothing more than what one would expect. Friends and relatives spoke on his good qualities, the tragedy of dying so young, and how people have to move on through these disasters. 'Move on,' Takeru though, 'yeah, right. It's easy for them to say. Daisuke wasn't inside of them. They haven't lost a piece of their existance.' Daisuke's family had not been particularly happy with the boys' relationship, so they refused to allow Takeru to speak at the funeral. Takeru saw no reason for taking a last look at his beloved, either; he saw Daisuke every time he looked in the mirror. He couldn't see any reason to torture himself further.  
  
Perhaps the only person who wasn't surprised by this was his brother, who understood. Yamato could understand everything that Takeru was going through. It was almost as if the two boys shared a mental link. Yamato realized that Takeru was too lost in his own grief to be a part of the funeral.  
  
The only moment in which Takeru was truly affected by the funeral occured when Daisuke was lowered into his grave. A tear escaped from him as he felt a sense of closure, a sense of finality, placed on Daisuke's death. The preacher's last words captured what Takeru felt in that moment- that this was "forever and ever, amen."  
  
_And in your aching now, time looks like flowers  
Sleeping on land mine pillows  
Tired angels, save my love for the lasting one_  
  
There he was. Daisuke stood with Takeru, his arms wrapped around the boy from behind. Patamon was next to Takeru, floating in the air, while Buimon stood next to Daisuke on the ground. That's how it was in the picture on Takeru's desk. The picture had been taken by Hikari, after the group had defeated Ken. Takeru felt his loneliness seep through from the picture. Not only was he missing Daisuke, Takeru's highly protective companion Patamon was now forever trapped away in the Digiworld.  
  
Takeru looked down at the gun in his hand. He played with it in his hands for a bit, having some final reflections, before lifting it slowly to his mouth. As he did, the boy saw another picture. A picture of all the digidestined together. Takeru had his arm around Daisuke. He knew that they were now forever separated. There was also a hand on Takeru's opposite shoulder. It was the hand of Yamato, The one other person Takeru shared a piece of himself with. He then broke down and removed the gun from his mouth. Takeru knew that Yamato was much less a part of him than he was a part of Yamato. The last thing Takeru wanted now was for anyone else to feel how he did, and least of all his brother.  
'Why does it have to be like this, Daisuke,' Takeru thought to himself, 'you didn't even leave me with any options when you died.' he felt torn apart, broken into a million pieces. And not all of the pieces were there to put himself back together. Still, he had to try, for Yamato's sake.  
  
_Sweet Euphoria, mine is the heart you stole  
Touched and broken are the things you loved  
  
_Three weeks had now passed, five therapy sessions among them. From these Takeru began to realize that he never had let go. There had been no last respects, nothing to represent a goodbye. In Takeru's mind, Daisuke's death was only quasi-real. He knew he had to do something to finalize it, but he couldn't think of anything. There was only one person for Takeru to turn to.   
  
"Hello, Shigeru and Yamato's dorm, Shigeru speaking."  
  
"Uhh...this is Yamato's brother," Takeru said timidly.  
  
"Hold on." Yamato now got on the line.  
  
"Hey, Takeru, what's up?"  
  
"I was thinking...I never said goodbye to Daisuke at his funeral, and now..."  
  
"Yes?" Yamato's voice was pleasant, and it gave Takeru some reassurance.  
  
"I need to do something to finally part with him."  
  
"...I see." Yamato thought for a minute. "Perhaps you should go back to his grave and say some parting words. It'd probably be best if you wrote them down before you went." As odd as this would have sounded to many, Takeru loved the idea.  
  
"That--sounds like a perfect idea. You're right, Yamato."  
  
"Aren't I always?" Suddenly Yamato looked up at the clock and realized that his next class was starting in two minutes. "I need to head to class now, Takeru. If you need anything else, I'll be back in about an hour." With those words Yamato slammed down the on the reciever and ran to class. Takeru sat down with a piece of paper and started writing.  
  
_Using stars to light your candles  
Warms my face but I can't remember yours  
  
_It was late when Takeru entered the graveyard; the sky was a bloody shade of red that is only seen right before dusk and never lasts long. In one hand he held two flowers- a lily and a red rose. In the other was the speech he had written, draft number seventy three. Takeru went direct to the grave where his ex-lover lay. There was no way Takeru could have forgotten the location where Daisuke had been lowered. Some things are too traumatic to forget. And even if he could've, it was the newest patch of earth in the cemetery. Tears rolled down his cheek as Takeru placed his flowers at the headstone. A couple of other mourners noticed Takeru as he began what turned out to be a twenty minute speech. The most depressing speech he'd ever give in his life. The speech that was his end.  
  
_Gone are your dandelions, Falling like mine  
Falling like daydream mangos  
Tired angels, save my love,  
save my love,  
save my love for the lasting one  
  
_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
There, the fic is over. Yeah, I wrote this in the summer of 2000 and I'm posting it now. Ah, whatever.  



End file.
